Half and Half
by felixhe3x
Summary: The feelings and life of a container and his jailer was being cut in a half, and that was where their love start
1. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune

Do not own Naruto

This story was inspired by a one-shot Half and Half by Seo Kouji

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sealing was an extremely complicated and hazardous branch of shinobi art

It needed an extensive and in-depth knowledge about the art, from the meticulous use of the brush to the exact dose of chakra being channeled to the seal

Everything must be precise and flawless right down to the microscopic detail. A mistake, even a miniscule one often proved to be disastrous, and most of the case, lead to the death of the maker. Added the fact that it was much cooler and flashing to utilize ninjutsu or taijutsu, hell even genjutsu was much more attractive than fuuinjutsu, granted that being a shinobi was not about how awesome the jutsu was but, unfortunately, that factor was what most fresh-out-of-the-oven genin think about

That was the reason, why there was not many of seal maker...

That was also the reason, why there was even less of seal master...

The amount of concentration, work and risk were simply not worth it for many, and it was not counting the amount of chakra reserve and control needed. The rate of death of the seal maker was almost as high as ANBU operative

It was not really an overreaction saying that the art of sealing was a one way ticket to meet Kami-sama

Naruto found out the accuracy of it the hard way. He did meet his creator on that day, literally

---

The blond shinobi blinked as he took in his surrounding. Everything was bright like he was in an almost corporeal light, it was blinding but oddly, he could see perfectly. He felt like he was being there but not there at the same time. In there the time seemed stop, there was nothing but white light, surrounding him from everywhere. It felt almost similar to being trap in genjutsu, only in this one, everything was real and vivid. He perfectly knew that no genjutsu could be this surreal, not even the epitome of genjutsu, tsukuyomi

What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered, he was making some explosion seal in his shop, he missed some drawing and then, he was in here

In his reverie, he saw something from the peripheral of his vision. Turning to that direction, he was taken aback as he found an absolutely stunning woman, standing not more than 5 feet away from him

She had a flowing fiery red hair which looked like silk. She stood about 5.7 feet and wearing a white one piece dress that hugged her heavenly figure perfectly. There was a hint of annoyance in her piercing crimson eyes as she stared at him. Her smooth and unblemished pale skin gave her an aura of beauty even inside this white light. Her regal oval face etched with a small frown but seemed to made her even cuter. All in all, the most beautiful woman he ever met

"You..." she hissed

A bit surprise, he replied dumbly "Me?"

"Yes you, idiot!!! Is there anyone else in here?"

He frowned at her "What the hell is your problem woman?! I don't even know you and the first thing you do is insult me?"

She snorted "You know me alright... and what do you think my problem is? It was your fault, we are here. You and your nonexistence brain of yours!!!"

"What?!" he looked at her incredulously "I don't even know where I am and you're blaming me for this? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Typical of blond idiot... Fine, I'll enlighten your pathetic self what just happened to us. We are-"

**"Simply dead" **a deep baritone voice boomed from everywhere, it demanded authority and respect

"W-what? Who?" Naruto stuttered before looking around for the source "What do you mean dead? What kind of place is this?"

**"This place is the boundary of life and death. From now on your souls have been invited to the underworld"**

"What!!! If this is a joke, it really is bad. There is no way I could die in this place" he yelled vehemently

"I second that!!! That was not what the agreement is, I should be free by now. There is no way I was sent here just because of that idiot" the crimson haired woman voiced out

The voice was silent for a while **"Very well, in that case, I will let only one of you to live"**

"Eh?" the woman sounded her surprise

"O-one?" Naruto questioned

**"Not just today but I will give you seven days to talk amongst yourselves on who shall live"**

"W-wait, cut this out!!! That's not what supposed to happen!!!" the woman shouted

The voice simply ignored her **"By that day you two... your entire life will be shared"**

A blinding light suddenly flashed, forcing the two to cover their eyes. He was then felt like he was being yanked away from there with powerful force from behind, dragging him away and away from that place

**"Be sure that you do not..." **the voice now seemed to be from far away

**"... leave the other's side"**

As that being said, the sensation finally stopped. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Adjusting his eyes from the light, he then looked around. He was in his shop again. The smell of the ink and wooden drawer invaded his nose

It was a small square shaped shop, all the wall, except the wall where the entrance was, was stood against a drawer filled with various tag and scroll. In the middle of the room was a single cashier table with a lot of seal making equipment littered on it. At the corner of the shop, there was a staircase, leading to the second floor

The blond then shifted his blue eyes to the woman at his side. Both had a shock and daze expression across their faces

"W-what just-?" he started

"..."

"Seal shop?" the woman asked

"Looks like it" he simply replied, still had not recover completely from the stupor

Both looked at each other with scrutinizing gaze

"I wonder who that was? A god?" he said

"That is just stupid" she shrugged "Oh well, it's good we're still alive"

The woman glanced at him before heading towards the exit

"O-oi, wait a second..."

She did not stop and that was when, an sudden pain struck their hearts. Both fell to the floor, clutching their chest in pain. The pain was unimaginable, it felt like their very souls was being torn into half

**_Be sure you do not leave each other's side_**

Naruto widened his eyes at the memory. He then gathered all his strength to crawl towards her. Gritting his teeth, he finally managed to come to a certain distance from her before the pain vanished

"I-it stopped..." she said, a hint of relief laced her voice

"As I thought..." Naruto began

Standing up and looking down at him, the woman demanded "What?! What is up with this?!"

"He said so earlier, 'Your entire life will be shared', so probably our two lives have become one. We can't separate ourselves..."

She frowned at that "What?! So you believe in the after seven days who will die thing as well?"

"..." he looked away "Looks like I have..."

"Don't joke around!!! I have a lot things to do so you just go and die!!!" she shouted

She then launched herself to him. Her legs wrapped at his waist and both her hands gripped his neck. She pushed him to the floor and proceeded to choke him "Just die already!!!"

Naruto was about to counter when the choking stopped. He widened his eyes when he looked at the strangle mark on her neck. She was also a bit surprise at what just happened

"I see..." he said contemplatively "So you do feel the pain as I am. Come to think of it, the voice did say 'share everything', didn't it?"

The woman blinked before smirking seductively at him "Does that mean stimulation as well?"

"P-probably..." he replied, feeling a bit comfortable seeing her smirk " This is also probably to prevent us to killing off each other"

She 'tskk'ed in disappointment "That's a shame..."

"Just now, I just received a murderous thought" he deadpanned

"Murderous?!" she stated in surprise

"Yea... looks like even our emotions are shared"

"You pervert!!! Die!!!" she hit him

"OWWW!!!" both voiced their pain

"Stop it!!! I don't want this either!!!" Naruto shouted

"Then if I do this, I wonder what'll happen to you?" a mischief glint twinkled in her red eyes. Smirking, she then squeezed her own breasts

"Owaaa... What's this?" he moaned a bit

"Hahahahahaha... so you are a pervert. I always know you're one"

"You idiot!!! Stop that..." he yelled

"Fine, fine..." she released him and stood up

"Hey, since we're stuck for another week. I guess we need at least to know each other's name. My name is-"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Loves ramen. Self proclaimed the next Hokage. Container of Kyuubi and had used its power several times, example? summoning Gamabunta the first time, defeating the Hyuuga in the chuunin exam... do you need me to continue what I know about you?" she grinned, but unlike her playful grin. It was evil and full of malice

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Who're you? How do you know about all of that?"

Her grin widened "Me? I'm just no one important. I just your average gorgeous woman"

"Don't fuck with me?! Who. Are. You" he growled

"Ara... impatient aren't we? to answer your question, my name is Shinobu. I've been with you in your entire life"

Shinobu's disturbing grin widened if it was even possible as she watched an epiphany struck across his face before slowly turning into horror

"Yeah, you're right... I am Kyuubi no kitsune"

Return to Top


	2. Obey or I'll kill you socially

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

This story is inspired by Half and Half by Seo Kouji

* * *

Seeing his former jailer's horror expression, she could not help but felt a pervert satisfaction. She was, after all, the notorious Kyuubi no Kitsune

"I'll be in your care for the next week" Shinobu added further, reminding him that he could not get rid of her anytime soon

However, instead of paled further, a realization struck him once more. He then sized her up for a while before laughing silly

She merely raised her sophisticated eyebrow questioningly at him

"S-so... Kyuubi is a female, huh...? No wonder you're acting like a bitch..."

Shinobu glared "I'm a vixen!!! Don't put me in the same league as those dirty mutt... Beside, what if I'm a female, have problem with that?!"

The blond waved dismissively at her "That's not it..." he chuckled "Just never crossed my mind that the most destructive being in universe is a woman... that's all"

She then folded her arms at her chest while looking at him inquisitively "So... that's it, no 'I'll kill you demon' thing or something like that? Not afraid, I'm going killing spree?"

Naruto wagged his finger "Ck...ck...ck, you forget something, my dear..."

"Don't call me dear" she cut in

"Che, so what I should call you..."

"Shinobu-sama..." Kyuubi intoned

"Shi-no-bu-sa-ma..." The blond replied sarcastically

"I don't like the way you pronounced it. Say it properly" ordered her

He mock-replied "Shinobu-chan"

"Owww..." Both yelled in pain, grabbing their eyes in pain as Shinobu poked her ex-container's eyes

"Are you out of your mind?!!!" Naruto yelled

Shinobu huffed elegantly "No one told you to be rude"

"What sort of equivalent exchange is this?!"

"My harsh remarks are made by transmutating 40g of copper, 25g of zinc, 15g of nickel, 1g of hiding my embarrassment along with 57kg of spite" she stated

"Isn't that nearly all spite?!" he said incredulously

"By the way, I was lying about hiding my embarrassment"

"You took out the most important ingredient!" he protested

"Enough of that. So your reason is...?" she ignored his outburst

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out before replying "Like I say, since we share a bond, I knew that you're not really meant what you said and beside..." he gave her a hard look "If you really intend to do that, I'll kill myself, and that's a promise"

Shinobu gave him a scrutinizing stare for a while "Fair enough..." she then looked around "I suggest that we end our day now"

"Eh? It's still in the afternoon... isn't it?" he asked

"Look again at your clock" she pointed at the digital clock on the table

11.58 PM

"Nani...!!! We've spent a day already?!"

She shrugged "Like flies to boys, human is merely a God's play"

---

"Hmmm... a dull room for a dull person" she voiced her thought

The room on the second floor was, just like she said, dull and plain. It was painted with white and square in shaped. There were only a single bedroom, wooden drawer and a small law table. Two windows were installed there while a lone electric bulb was hung on the middle of the ceiling, illuminating the spacious room, because of the lack of furniture and decoration, with its silvery pale glow. There were two passages in there, one was covered with plain white piece of cloth while the other with wooden door, one leading to the kitchen and the other to the bathroom

"Surprisingly it's clean" Shinobu said, a bit surprise

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck "Well, thank you..."

"It's not like I'm praising you or anything"

"What a person..." he muttered

Turning to him, she asked "Why is the legacy of Konoha's precious Yondaime live in a dump like this? Not like I'm saying it's not suit your dull personality, of course, but I always thought you would live in a better apartment than this, after all you are a hero, at least that was what I assumed after you killed Madara"

He was taken aback by her question "You don't know...? I thought you're watching my memory"

She scoffed "I have better things to do than watching the mind of a hentai"

A hint of guilt pricked his emotion. He snickered "I see you're lying, probably you just lazed your ass off"

Shinobu twitched in annoyance "You know! Can you not read every little thing I feel? That's sexual harassment, Hentai!!!"

"Wha-? Even if you say that, I just can't stop it!"

She glared harder before looking away in indignation, knowing he was right on this one. She then covered her mouth with her long fingers and faked a yawn

"Your insipid presence bore me, I'm going to sleep now"

Both of them looked at each other. Red at blue. Knowing each other thought, the couple scrambled toward the bed and made it at the same time. They were struggling(cuddling) for dominance

"Get off!!!" she yelled

"Hell no!!! This is my room, my bed, YOU get off!!!" he replied vehemently

The struggling continued for a while until Kyuubi managed to kick him off the bed. The falling blond's head meet the hard floor first and knocked the pair out of cold

---

Naruto woke up with a sore all over his body. He groaned at the aching and stretched his muscle to ease it. With a click, he heard someone exited the bathroom. Turning to that direction, his mind immediately boggled, his breath caught in his throat

Standing there was the naked Shinobu. Her piercing wine colored eyes looked at him with bored look. Her long silky red hair, which was still wet, accentuated her regal face. The sultry sensual curve, her creamy pale skin and her firm full breasts really took his breath away. Her profound nipples and areoles were dripping with water which glided down teasingly to her flat stomach and down to her slim feminine hips, then through her-

The blond shook his head, blushing "P-put on some damn clothes, will you!"

Her sexy lip twitched upward before sauntering toward the dresser

"That's what I'm going to do" her silky voice said like it was the obvious thing

"Well, put them on before you came out!"

"I forgot to take them with me" she simply replied

Still blushing madly, he looked away from the sight of the goddess in that room "Then put at least a towel to cover your body!"

"No way, that's what commoner do"

Shinobu opened the his drawer while humming

"Hmmm... what a surprise, you have another color than orange. Do you think it'll look good on me?" she asked teasingly

"Don't know" was his curt reply

"Hmm, hmm... how bout white, will I still look sexy?"

"Don't know!!!"

"What is this fluttery feeling, Ero-maki-kun? Do you feel arouse seeing me nude?"

Blushing harder, he replied "I-it's not my fault if I do"

"You can look now, I'm decent already"

Turning to her, he gasped. She was wearing his white t-shirt, clearly too big for her and his black boxer. Somehow the sight of her was... hot

Shinobu walked toward the dining table and sat on the floor

"Telling me what you think would be the polite thing to do, wouldn't it?" she cooed

"A-ah... it's n-normal"

She sighed "Lame... this is why you're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life"

"What?!!! How do you know that?! I thought you were not watching my memories!!!"

"Could you not spit while you're talking? Virginity is contagious"

He slammed the table "How can virginity is contagious?!" Naruto blinked "Wait a second, this topic is based on the assumption that I'm a virgin, isn't it?"

She gave a contemplative expression "It's true I'm being biased"

Naruto sighed in relief "It's good you know..."

"Could you not spit? STDs from hookers are contagious" she chided

He gritted his teeth "Fine!!! I admit it, I'm a virgin!!! It's not like you're not a virgin either!"

"What're you saying? I'm plenty experienced"

"Aha... I felt a guilt. So you're not much better than I am" he smirked

The woman huffed before smirking back at him which he looked at her questioningly

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret from your Sakura-chan that you're an unappealing virgin" she said

"Sakura?"

"Isn't she the person who you have a crush on?"

He waved his hand dismissively "No, no... I've grew out from that childhood crush"

"Hoo..." she trailed off "Say, can you send a kagebunshin to buy me dresses?"

His brief flinched did not went unnoticed by her "I-i don't know your size and besides, don't you have any preferences. So isn't it better if you buy it by yourselves?"

"What you said quiet makes sense" she nodded to herself "This is the first time since I was born that I've been impressed with you, Hentai-kun"

Naruto groaned "What kind of verbal abuse I'm in now?"

"Abuse? I'm praising you, Naruto-kun. Appreciate it"

"Praise?!" he looked at her incredulously

"I said appreciate it..." she ordered fiercely. Her eyes narrowed dangerously

His eyes widened _'S-she's mad at me instead'_

"Hmm... but I was surprised. There perhaps might even be a brain inside your empty head" she said

"Of course it is" he quipped

"Of course? It's a miracle that a dull creature like yourself even has one, Naruto-kun" said her nonchalantly

The blond sighed "You must think that I'm extremely dumb, don't you?"

Shinobu inhaled sharply and looked horrify "H-how did you know?"

"You looked genuinely surprised!" he flushed

The red haired looked away in guilt and mumbled to herself "It's because of me that he discovered how poorly made his brain is. I feel responsible for it"

"Oi! Am I really that hopeless?" he protested

She looked at him apologetically

---

"Tell me again, why did I agree to go shopping spree with you?" he asked as he trudged forward in the middle of shopping district. Both of his hands were filled with abundance of shopping bags

"Because you said so of course, and besides, it's not like you have anything better to do anyways" she replied. Shinobu was currently walked beside him, slightly in front of him. She was wearing an expensive looking dress

"I could have open my store or making tags!" Naruto protested

"Yeah, and getting yourself and myself killed" she replied sarcastically

"But that did not mean I have to go panty shopping too"

"Good evening, Naruto-sama" a middle aged couple greeted him as they walked past them. Naruto offered them a small smile and nodded

"I don't know that you're pretty popular..." she said nonchalantly after they were out of the pair's ear shot

"Well, If you managed to kill a homicidal psycho who had an unhealthy obsession for world domination and ended a war, you tend to became popular..." he replied

"There's no point acting cool in front of me, you know. You still won't get into my pants tonight"

He sighed in resignation, he knew whatever his reply he could not win an argument against her "So, are we done shopping? Please say yes..."

Shinobu tilted her head a bit, contemplating "In fact... we are"

His expression brightened "Really...?"

"Yeah, it's not like there is any open shop anymore"

"What?!" he quickly looked around. Just like she said, a close sign was shown at the door of shops. There were only a few people left, striding in the usually busy street. The sun was almost setting in the horizon, painting the sky with its brilliant red and orange color

He sighed in exasperation. He just wasted half a day, completely tired and beaten for nothing "Come on, let's go to Ichiraku. I need a good ramen to refresh my nerves"

"No, I won't eat that ungodly food ever again. I had enough of that..."

"You do not have a say in this" he hissed "You get your shopping, I get my ramen. I dare you to change my mind"

"If you eat there. I'll kill you..." she warned

"Huh!!! That's rich... I die, you die, you won't dare to try that" he smirked cockily

"I'll kill you... socially"

Naruto blinked "Huh?"

"Imagine this, what if I rip my own dress and yell "Rape!!!", what do you think will happen? Added the fact that the street is almost empty and the man near me is you" she grinned at the horror expression on his face "Yeah, you'll die... socially"

"Y-you wouldn't dare"

Her grinned widened "Try me"

He glared vehemently at her. His face was red in anger, he looked like he was going to snap any second, which he did. The blond fell down to his knees, letting go the bags and hugging her long legs, begging "Please, Shinobu-sama... I haven't had my daily ramen today, I'll die if I haven't eat it. Have mercy..."

The fiery haired looked down at him coldly

"No" she curtly denied "We'll go to this Leaf Garden restaurant I heard from the clerk before"

Widening his eyes, he replied "B-but that is a five star restaurant"

She smirked at him "That makes it even better. Come on, make kagebunshin and get them to bring the bags home"

Again, a sense of melancholy stung her emotion

"W-well, I don't know about that. It's pretty dangerous if you leave it at the shop while we're away, you know" he picked up the bags to hide his expression

Sensing his discomfort, she let it slide. Shinobu then grabbed his arm and dragged him to the restaurant

"Let's go... I know you're pretty loaded, don't be a scrooge unless you wanted to get a visit from the ghost"

---

Naruto looked at his flat Gama-chan dejectedly, he just wasted six months income in one day

"Cheer up, Ero-maki-kun... the dinner is not that bad, the food is pretty god and you have my gorgeous self accompanying a girl-friendless virgin like you. You should be happy, you know" she said casually. She was laying lazily on the bed

Naruto sweatdropped at that

Shinobu then sighed "Fine, you can have a quarter space of my bed. I'm willingly share a bed with you, you must be filled with joy right now"

He looked at her incredulously "A quarter in a single bed?! How I'm suppose to sleep on that? and since when it is your bed, it is MY bed and if anything, it is you who should get a quarter"

She simply raised her eyebrow "Do you want it or not?"

Gritting his teeth, "Fine!!!" and immediately plopping himself beside her. He then switched off the light and staring at the ceiling stiffly while he listened to the soft breath on his right. It was like lullaby to him and slowly lulling him into the land of dream


	3. Nothing is more beautiful than me!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

This story is inspired by Half and half by Seo Kouji

Enjoy...

* * *

It was in the afternoon, the sun was shining rather cheerily from behind the set of clouds

Naruto was striding along the lively street with a certain destination set in mind, nodding back every now and then to the few smiling villager, and also shivering and avoiding the gaze of hungry looking fan-girls

His companion, the crimson haired beauty, was walking half step ahead of him on his right. She held her regal head high and moved in the grace of nobility, parting the small crowd with her fierce radiance of aristocracy like a hot knife cut through butter while gaining a considerable amount of attention from the male population

Fifteen minutes had passed and they finally arrived on top of the Hokage mountain, specifically on the Yondaime's head

The view of the whole Konoha greeted them; the tall Hokage tower stood lonely and arrogantly in the middle, shadowing the certain part of the village while being surrounded by dots of building and house. The sky was painted with aqua blue with white puffy clouds loitered lazily in it, what a fine day for Shikamaru to laze his ass off

Smiling slightly at the sight of his beloved village, the blond unsealed a scroll, and with a poof, a sketch book and a pencil came into existence. He then sat down, shifting his position comfortably and readied himself to sketch

"You're going all the way here just for this troublesome activity? You sure are weird..."

He sighed before turning to his left to see Shinobu. He had forgot about her for a moment there, honestly. She was lying sideways facing him with bored expression marred her aesthetic visage, her slender left hand supported her head

"It's accuracy's practice for drawing seal, and sketching makes me relax somewhat..."

She shrugged "I can see that but why go all the way to here? Why not choose the park instead?"

"Perhaps it's an exaggeration but it felt as if this spot belonged to me since there's usually no people come up here. I felt relax somewhat, and the fact that the view in here is simply breathtaking is an added bonus to me" He smiled at her

A faint imperceptible rosy hue colored her smooth cheeks for a nano-second " Flattery won't get you anywhere, Ero-maki-kun. I still won't let you draw me nude"

"Huh?" Raising his eyebrow questioningly, he looked at her incredulously _'What on earth is she talking about?'_

"But... if you insist, I'll let you have the honor to sketch me, not nude of course" Shinobu gave him a sly grin

"Who said I'm going to draw you?" Such innocent question from an oblivious person

Shinobu narrowed her wine colored eyes "What do you mean by that? I thought you're going to sketch a breath-taking view?"

Naruto, as clueless as ever, tilted his head to his side, confused "Of course, I'm going to draw Konoha. What do you think I'm drawing?"

"You mean you wanted to draw that puny village when you have my wondrous self in here?!!!"

"Er...?" Not sure what to say "Yeah...?"

"You idiot..." she hissed "No view is more breath-taking and picturesque than me. You will sketch me, NOW!!!"

_'Why should I?!' _He did not say it, of course. Knowing a certain death was imminent even if he so much as muttered it

So the blond only sighed in resignation and faced her, ready to begin

"On second thought, you can't sketch me" she huffed "If you can't see my radiance beauty, my sketch will turn to be plain and dull. You can draw your pathetic village now... shoo... shoo..."

He looked at her in the highest level of disbelief he could muster. A sudden urge to bash his head into nearby wall invaded his mind, but sensing the forthcoming doom from a certain fiery haired beauty if he did, he simply let out a huge sigh before turning back, facing the village and began to sketch it

Apparently he sighed a lot recently, the blond sighed again

"You sure sigh a lot recently, Naruto"

_'Who's the cause of it?!'_

"Did you know that every time you sigh, a little bit of happiness escapes?" She said nonchalantly

Naruto, not stopping his sketching, shrugged "I've already done it a thousand times or so and let my happiness escape"

"I don't care how much happiness you let escape but I prefer you didn't sigh in front of me" She stated "It's troublesome"

"Now, I almost sure you came from Nara clan, just add an unhealthy obsession of cloud watching, you could be a true Nara" He said sarcastically "And how can you tell that happiness escapes with a sigh? Are you a fairy or something?"

"Think of it like how you can tell woman apart by the shape of their hips, it's the same as that"

"I don't recall saying that I have that special power!" He defiantly replied

Shinobu gasped "You can't...?"

"Don't react like you're surprised!"

""You've got nice solid childbearing hips, so I think you're sure to have healthy babies... kukukukuku..." Didn't you just tell me that recently?"

The blond turned to her with horrified look marred his expression "Don't make me sound like Orochimaru when he was spying on a seven years old Sasuke while he's taking a bath!!!"

"You're not?"

Naruto really wanted to deny vehemently but he knew that would be useless, it was like a battle between a 10 feet T-rex and a fluffy bunny rabbit, a slaughter. He sighed again and he felt a bit of his happiness flew away

_'GO!!! Go away happiness..!!! Go away... I don't care!!!'_

---

Though her outward appearance showed a pure boredom, inwardly she watched her ex-container with interest. She watched as he occasionally scrunched his face cutely, or licked his lip almost sensually when he drew the hard part. She watched as a single sweat trailed down from his forehead

Her emotion was being washed by so many different emotions and some of them was stark contrast with the other. There were fun, happiness, enjoyment, determination in one part, and the other were impatient, agitated, anxious and longing

_'Ah... I get it, this is what Naruto is feeling when he draws' _Though why there was a lingering longing, she did not know

"Why did you get interested in sealing?"

Flinching slightly in surprise, he stopped sketching before continuing "I don't know what exactly the reason, whether I wanted to follow Jiraiya's or just simply interested in it. What I know is it is fun, so I thought I could make a living off this"

Shinobu made a blank face. Something was not right in here but since she did not feel the guilt, she let it slide... for now

"Shinobu, do you have anything that you want to do?"

"Me?" Surprise slightly at his sudden question "Hmmm... let's see here, I want to do some traveling and maybe slaughtering a village or two, I also want to visit Demon country and have a taste of their priestesses, they said they taste quiet delicious..."

At this point, Naruto regretted having asked her about what she wanted to do. His jaw was hanging half open in horror. It was like someone telling you that Orochimaru was dead set of popping your anal virginity, that kind of horror

"There was so much that I couldn't decide..." She was now staring off to the sky with faraway look. Her eyes glowed with earnest and sincerity and melancholy "... So much filled with fun"

Her solemn expression briefly shocked him _'What's this? Guilt again? But...'_

"What?" She asked, noticing his intrusive stare

"I-it's nothing" He shook his head _'No... it's just my imagination. There's no reason to keep secrets from me'_

"By the way, Naruto..."

"Y-yes?"

"Since when you're not interest to become Hokage? She asked him, plainly and directly

The blond hesitated for a moment "I used to want to become a Hokage to gain the acceptance and acknowledgement from the villager, but now that I have it... If I somehow become Hokage and then what...? Only everlasting boring days and tons of paperwork wait for me. For now, I just want the bliss of simple, monotonous, and drifted day, something I don't have in my childhood"

"You sure it got nothing to do with your perverted dog's mind, or hentai behavior... or your inability to use jutsu?"

He flinched at her last sentence

"You sure are a great actor, Naruto. You could've fool me if our emotion is not connected. Your guilt pounded my emotion like a dog in mating season, you know"

He looked away, embarrassed and ashamed of being caught

"I see... So you gave up..." She said patronizingly "What a coward..." Shinobu hissed, making the blond flinched at the venom of her words

"You have your whole life to make up with that. Do you forget Haku's sacrifice?! Do you forget Jiraiya's teaching? Tale of the gutsy ninja?! Do you forget Pain? and so many other promise you so easily gave!!!"

"I thought you weren't watching my memories?!" He yelled back, defiantly

"I watched your most important memories but set that aside... STAY AT MY MAIN POINT, YOU DIMWITTED!!!"

"Ck... you saw my subtle technique to divert the conversation, you are indeed a worthy opponent Kyuubi..."

"Hmmph... you still have much to learn, young padawan" Shinobu then blinked before narrowing her eyes dangerously "Don't try to change the subject, it won't work at me. Now. Answer. My. Question"

_'It did work!!!' _But he wise enough not to say it "It's not like I'm giving up you know, I just didn't feel like to pursue the dream..."

"What's that different from giving up?" She scowled

He sighed "Fine, I'll tell you... the problem lies more in my friend, you see I have friends and because of that, I worry about them. If my friends get hurt, even I would, and if they were sad, then I too would be sad. Putting it that way, these weak points build up and added the fact that now I can't use jutsu. My worry is pilling up, and also because of that reason, I envy when friends are having fun, and I'm jealous when friends are happy. That's what I call the smallness of human being..."

"Then I'm glad I'm not human" The beauty retorted "Even if it were as you put it, then it all comes up to zero, right? It doesn't matter whether or not you have friends. Actually, there are a lot of bad things in this world. So in the end, isn't it still a negative?"

"Don't say something so sophisticated?!"

Shinobu shrugged "I think I've found a suitable dream for you"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, prompting her to say more

"How bout you become a vegetable?"

"Huh?" He replied dumbly

"You neither talk nor walk, neither live or die... pretty convenient, huh...? For a small human like you?"

_'Just leave me be!!!' _He wanted to yell back, but she indeed have a point. His eyes widened at the realization _'So now, I'm either become a Hokage or a vegetable? What exquisite options I have...'_

"So I see now, you've found your resolve back?" Shinobu smiled slightly. It was a small smile yet had a force to struck any straight man's heart, like him

Naruto looked away, trying to hide his blush _'Between Hokage and vegetable... Isn't that a bit obvious?'_

The fiery haired beauty suddenly grabbed his hand "Come on..."

With that curt word, and without giving him any chance to , she dragged him to somewhere

---

It was around four in the evening, and even though it almost evening, the shrine was still lively. The holiday was the blame, many families were going there, for praying or just for sight-seeing, taking picture and the likes

The temple itself was like any other temple, nothing spectacular or extraordinary; a red colored gate mark standing at the entrance, it was shaped similar to a big T, a long staircase lead to the upper part where the shrine was and, of course, the main shrine and the usual shop selling charms and some sort of talisman

Nothing note-worthy, just your every day's temple

Naruto was currently standing in the middle of the stony street, watching Shinobu talking fiercely to the shopkeeper about something from distance, and ignoring the stare from the villager and occasional, white blitz of the camera

Ten minutes later, she strode towards him, her face glowed in satisfaction. She probably managed to extort something, judging from the gloomy look of the shopkeeper

"Here..." she handed him a red colored charm

"What's this?"

"Good luck charm, of course, can't you see it?" The kyuubi said like it was the most obvious thing "I suppose you'll need it because of the smallness of yours..."

_'What did I do in past life to deserve this abuse? Damn you, Kami-sama!!!" _Looking at the charm, he widened his eyes before looking at Shinobu incredulously

"What?"

"It's a safe delivery charm? Don't tell me you're into Yaoi? You don't expect me to pregnant, don't you?"

She scowled "That's the last charm they've got, they sort of low of stock today. Just be grateful, I get it for you..."

_'Extorting, you mean... you better look out for the divine punishment, Shinobu-chan' _The words of a man who had just cursed the God moments ago

"But, if the charm does not assure you enough, I guess this would suffice..." She said

Breaking out from his reverie, he replied "Wha-?"

He did not finish the sentence. He was cut off by the kiss on his cheek, and could only stood there with shock and dumb expression. It was the kind of shock if you caught your old man molesting a five years old toddler, though the nuance was completely different, the effect was still the same. It was the shock that rocked your very core

Shinobu only giggled at his dumbfounded expression

---

"Well, eat up while it's still warm..."

An appetizing aroma of fried rice permeated in the room. It was just like the smell, the appearance of the fried rice was ravishing

In awe, he complimented absentmindedly "This is amazing... you made all of this?!" This was the first time someone cooked for him

Smirking, she replied "Well yea... I once watched someone cooked it. So you can say it's my speciality dish"

_'The only dish you can make, you mean'_

"So you say, it must be something really awful" He said while tasting the rice. Soon, it felt like the fried rice melted in his tongue literally. The orchestra of taste was being played inside his mouth, it was simply delicious, a bit salty and sweet but delicious nonetheless

"So?" Though she already know, she still asked

"W-well.." He avoided her delighted gaze "Yea... Ok... Normal"

Shinobu gave him her genuine smile "I see... I see... It was that delicious, huh?"

"I-If you already know, don't ask!" He yelled, embarrassed

Naruto blinked as pure contentment and happiness washed over his emotion "What's this? So even you gets happy when she is praised"

"Well yea... when you're praised, you don't feel bad right?" Shinobu smiled beautifully at him "Also sitting like this. It's like we're a real couple, don't you think?"

"Wha-? Wha-?" He could only gawk and blushed heavily

"Hahahaha..." Her melodious laugh echoed in the room, it was sweet and soothing. Her slight blush also visible on her cheeks "You're really are blushing"

"Y-you... this is sexual harassment!!!"

"It can't be helped now. I'll find out either way" She replied

Seeing her laugh freely, his stomach fluttered and a warm feeling washed over him like tidal wave. He looked away in embarrassment

"Damn..." He muttered to himself _'But... if our stimulations are shared so we don't kill each other off then... What reason did God have for us to share emotions as well'_

"Hey... What are you thinking?" Shinobu asked. A worry expression painted on her lovely features

"Eh... Nothing"

"Really...?" She asked, a bit timidly, and extremely cute in his eyes

"Y-yeah"

---

Even though the two of them were told to decide who lived in seven days, but whenever they talked they never came to an answer...

_'But more importantly in the past few days I have...'_

It was every time he looked at her cheerful expression, every time he heard her witty remarks, every time he was captivated by her serene smile, every time he noticed the happy glinting in her beautiful eyes... It was every little things about her, he did not know what exactly from how she smelt like lilies in the morning or about how she scowled whenever he was being stupid. It just that the time he was with her, was really fun

Only by then, he realized that he was happy looking like a couple, and he was sure he had been found out

Even in this strange situation, he had fallen in love with her

---

It was on the night of the sixth day

They were both lying on the bed, staring at the the ceiling endlessly. An uncomfortable silence embraced them and the time passed agonizingly slow

"... Hey Naruto"

"Yeah...?"

She seemed hesitant "J-just maybe... Do you like me?"

His breath caught in his throat at the sudden question. Calming himself somewhat, he replied "I-I'm sure that even if I don't say anything... you already know, right?"

"Just say it!!! I want to hear it!!!"

Few tense minutes passed, taking a deep breath to build the courage

"I-I love you"

The blond then felt his right hand was being held gently

"Me too..." Turning to the right, he saw her smiling at him, her visage glowed with love and happiness. The sight of her smile would be forever engraved in his mind

"I know..." His voice was barely a whisper as he lost in deepness of her eyes _'With this, I have no regret... I wouldn't mind dying'_

They gazed at each other with so much affection, admiring the other's features; the eyes that filled with love, the adorable cheeks... everything. They could felt the heartbeats, temperatures, hearts... they were synchronizing with each other as if their own bodies telling them that they were meant for each other

Staring back at each other's eyes. Blue into red. Red into blue... before looking at each other's lips

They then closed the distance tentatively. Slowly and shyly... they inched closer and closer

And when their lips met, an indescribable sensation exploded inside them. It washed over them like wave, giving off the pleasant feeling they never felt before. The feeling became highly addicting to them, the innocent kiss turned into a full blown make out, their hands were wandering on each other's bodies

Soon, they danced the very first dance the human knew, bestowed by the God to mankind, the art of making love

With that, they ended their sixth's night

---

"Shinobu!!!"

Naruto woke up abruptly. It was already in the morning, the annoying light from the sun persistently came through the window

Looking around, he was alone in the room "Where is she? Bathroom? Hey Shinobu, you shouldn't go too far away or you'll die..." No respond "Oi, Shinobu..."

At the peripheral of his vision, he caught something. Turning to the table, he found a white envelope and a photo

Ignoring the photo and grabbing the envelope, he opened it and picked out the neatly folded letter. Unfolding it, he widened his eyes in disbelief "No..."

_To Naruto_

_If you are reading this letter then I'm probably not with you anymore because I asked God to give all my soul to you_

_But I don't regret it_

_Originally, I have a body that only has half a year left to live, such is the fate of every bijuu that has been released_

_Humans really intrigue me, they tend to act irrational because of love, and you are the epitome of that irrationality_

_What's love? What makes love so powerful that gives human the strength to defy anything, even destiny?_

_Because of that reason, just for one time I want to feel love, I want to live with the person I love_

_As long as that dream wasn't fulfilled yet, I really didn't want to die_

_With that wish, the day that I was free was the day that I began live you as Shinobu, not as Kyuubi_

_At the beginning, I hated that our body and hearts were connected but it can't be helped_

_However, if I think about it now, I have a feeling that God gave me this as a present just before I died_

_But... because I was connected with your heart_

_For just one week, I was able to get a lifetime amount of love_

_I was able to feel a lifetime amount of happiness_

_Even though I'm already gone, it isn't like I have disappeared_

_Inside your memory, inside your heart, inside your dream_

_From now on, I can live forever and ever_

_So, don't cry much_

"Idiot... Who's crying..." Though the letter was now drenched from flowing tears

Glancing at the photo on the table, he grabbed it and saw longingly at the content

It was probably taken by the villager. The photo showed the day at the shrine, depicting a blond man with 3 whiskers like scar on each cheeks looked in daze and shock as the beautiful fiery haired woman beside him gave him a kiss on his cheek. The photo was the only tangible existence of the woman he loved, and the woman he lost

Though he wanted to stop the tear he couldn't, it continued to flow in grievance of the lost of the woman who had stolen his heart

"Shinobu..."

---

"Hokage-sama!!! Don't you dare to burn your paper work!!!"

A blond man flinched and laughed nervously "Ahahaha... come on, Sakura-chan. You know I'm not going to do that..."

"Yeah, that's what you said after burning the entire stacks last week" She glared "I'm going to check if there is any more paper work. You better do your work, Naruto or else..."

With that being said, the pink haired left the office

Naruto sighed and leaned back against his comfy chair. Shifting his eyes to the picture on his desk, he smiled in melancholy

"I hope you happy now, Shinobu... I got the pain of lifetime because of you" He tried to sound harsh, but somber tone escaped him instead, He chuckled "I hope you're ready when I meet you again, because we have a lot of catch up to do..."

The blond turned his attention to outside the window, to Konoha

"You're right, Shinobu. There's no view is more breath-taking and beautiful than you... I miss you..."

* * *

Fin~


End file.
